


Prompts in Wonderland

by TheXGrayXLady



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Gen, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheXGrayXLady/pseuds/TheXGrayXLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I receive prompts, I fill them out. That is, in fact, how this system works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enamor Me - Cylice

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, I get prompts on Tumblr, some of them turn out decently, I want to share them with peeps. That's how this goes. That is in fact how I roll.
> 
> It's been years since I've taken piano lessons and my experience in highschool band was limited to a very convincing impersonation of Squidward with my clarinet. So yeah. Sorry for any inaccuracies for those of you in my readership who are musically inclined.

It had been quite some time since she last played piano. Between adventuring in Wonderland, grieving, and being stuck in an asylum, she hadn't had a chance in years. So, when the opportunity presented itself, she couldn't resist, if only to see if she still could play with anything resembling skill.

She picked an easier piece, yet still the first few chords came out less skillfully played than she would have liked. Although she supposed actually having sheet music would have helped quite a bit.

Yet as long as it had been since she'd last played, it was longer still since she'd had an interested audience. Her father had never been particularly interested, listening to her play reminded him too much of her mother. So, when she felt as though she were being watched, she couldn't help but look.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," Cyrus said, leaning up against the door frame, still listening intently. "That was lovely."

"If you say so," she replied. She was out of practice and the instrument was out of tune, but he could think about it whatever he wanted. "Where have you been off to all afternoon?" She'd hardly seen him since tea.

"Mostly hiding from your stepmother," he replied. A perfectly understandable thing. Her presence in the study was to more or less the same ends. "I don't think she likes me very much."

"I don't think she likes anybody very much," she said. Thankfully, they were leaving in the morning. The purpose of their trip back to her father's house as simple: announce their engagement, extend an invitation to their wedding (which she doubted Sarah would accept, regardless of the situation), and enjoy the look on her stepmother's face once she realized that Alice had been telling the truth the whole time. She supposed that she should feel slightly bad about the last bit, but after Bethel, she really didn't.

"She loves your sister and father very much," he said, before realizing that now was not the time to be talking about her stepmother's one virtue and changing the subject. "In all my years, I've never heard music like that."

"Would you care to try it yourself?" she said. She'd become a bit frustrated with her own attempts.

"I'm no good with music I'm afraid," he said, slightly shaking his head.

"I can teach you," she said, moving over on the bench. "Come on, it'll be fun." He didn't take long before deciding to join her. "Alright, so these," she gestured to the white keys, "are your natural keys and these," she pointed to the black, "are flats and sharps."

"How do you tell which key is flat or sharp?"

"It's mostly a matter of perspective. This key, for example, is a B flat if you were looking at it for a piece in F Major, but if you were looking at B Major piece, it would be an A sharp…" she trailed off into a music theory lesson, with Cyrus more than occasionally interjecting with another question, but they did eventually move into a more practical lesson.

"What was that you said earlier about not being any good with music?" she said later, briefly laying her head on his shoulder and holding his hand. He'd made marvelous progress from when they started earlier.

"I suppose it helps to have an uncommonly clever teacher," he replied.


	2. Get Me - Cylice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am notoriously slow and bad at getting to prompts. This one has been sitting in my inbox for like two weeks now and yeah, rescues are not my strong point. Also, in spite of being bad at filling out prompts, I am still taking them and do enjoy filling them out when I have time. So yeah.

_"The female of the species is infinitely more deadly than the male."_ That was the one thing Jacqueline de Diamant knew to be true. That was the reason she would, time and time again, receive jobs that the rest of Underland's denizens could only dream of. She was the best mercenary money could buy. She got the job done and didn't ask too many questions. Which was why the Red Queen hired her.

It had been an easy job, find the man and bring him back to the Queen. She'd performed it well, as was expected. She waited until he and his traveling companion split up to search for firewood, snuck up on him and knocked him out with poppy extract, before binding him with the silver thread the Queen insisted on using, as well as the handcuffs and rope a job of this importance required, for she was nothing if not thorough, before tossing him in the back of her cart for delivery. Now it was just a matter of a two days' drive through Wonderland and she would receive the other half of her payment.

She'd been traveling for some amount of time, her captive started stirring. Not unusual, they tended to do that, if you put someone under for too long with the poppies, they came out of it funny and she suspected the Queen wanted him intact. However, despite his obvious discomfort and slightly less obvious pain, he was quite the chatter box. Jacqueline was not in the mood to listen to him babbling on about her hopes and dreams so she stopped the horses and took a moment to gag him with a stray scarf.

Of course, the second she finished her work, she found a sword pressed to her throat. "Are you really looking to do that?" she said, slowly reaching for her own blade.

"I don't think it's looking to do it if I actually do it," a voice replied. Without turning to look, she knew it to be the man's traveling companion. A young woman, around his age, had a blade of her own, but she suspected she was inexperienced. While her intentions were admirable, Jacqueline did not consider her a threat.

"A thousand have come before you and a thousand have failed. What makes you think you can defeat me when people with ten times your skill have failed?" she said, her fingers slowly closing on the hilt.

"I have something they don't." She could feel the trickle of blood running down her neck.

"If you say, "love," I've got another rag where the one I put on him came from." She tensed her body in preparation for her strike. She would quickly disarm the girl, tie her up, leave her by the side of the road. An easy way to be rid of her problem.

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of a big stick, but I suppose, "love," works too." Then she felt something crack into the back of her skull and the next thing she knew, she was alone, in an empty cart, the silver chain around her wrists, and a familiar saying rattling through her head.


	3. Leap of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He does spend an awful lot of time jumping off of things that people have no right to be jumping off of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m angry and stressed and worried and I’m sorry, making Assassin!Cyrus jokes based on the fact that like 80% of the stuff he does is either jumping or falling from high places is something that is making things mildly better.

"You know Alice, when I said I’d help you find your genie, I wasn’t expecting to be sneakin’ around on roof tops in the middle of the night, tryin’ to break into what is now Jafar’s palace," Will said, peering over the edge of the roof.

"You know it’s the only way _out_ of Wonderland. You can stay here on the rooftops if you like, the guards come by every five minutes or so, I’m sure you’ll do just fine with them on your own,” Alice, said, also glancing down to pick the best way to climb down after her boyfriend.

"I know, but couldn’t he at least pick a safer route? I swear this has to be the third time I’ve seen him jump off a roof like that. Don’t even wanna know what he’s going to do about the towers. Thinks he’s bloody Altair or something…" he muttered, trying to lower himself onto the shop awning below.

"Thinks he’s who?" she said, nimbly hopping down to the awning.

"Character in a game from back home, never really played it much,  Ruby’s a lot better at it than me, point is, he spends a lot of time jumping off of things that people shouldn’t be jumping off of," he said, his own landing on the awning considerably less graceful than hers.

"That does sound an awful lot like Cyrus…Anastasia told me that he jumped off the floating island to escape. I asked him why he thought that it was a good idea later, he told me he was taking a leap of faith…"

"Oh bloody hell…" he muttered, suddenly even less keen than usual to know what exactly Cyrus had done to wind up in a bottle.


	4. We're not Running a Careless Genie Victim Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lizard’s third wish didn’t kill her but turned her into an actual lizard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so first prompt request in this batch. Or not first one, just the first one I filled out because this one is really fun for me because oh my gosh I really love Lizard and I will take any excuse I can get to write her.

“Don’t you dare give me that look Alice. This isn’t funny,” Anastasia insisted, leading the two lovebirds back through the squalid village to the small apartment behind a flower shop. She stopped by the doorway, knowing better than to try and go any further.

“It is a bit funny Queen,” Alice replied, turning the door knob. “Scared off the bottle by a small animal.” Alice didn’t know what she was dealing with. The damn thing was darting under her feet, tripping her up, rolling the bottle all over the room,  _hissing_ at her, and at one point, biting her when she attempted to get the bottle.

“It’s not an animal, it’s a demon,” she said, looking into the room. It had the bottle under a trunk in the back corner, guarding its master’s possession. They just had to get the bottle, find the damn homeowner, sentence them to a lifetime in the dungeon for poor pet training, and Will would be as safe as he could be.

Of course, Alice entered the room cavalier as could be. “I can smell the sulfur now,” she said, turning around to give Anastasia a disbelieving look when nothing happened.

“It was hissing at me,” she said. “And it wouldn’t let me get anywhere near the bottle.” And as if right on cue, the creature rolled the bottle right out in front of Alice’s feet, obedient and happy to see her.

“Terrifying,” Alice said, bending down to pick up the bottle. “You’re a terrifying dragon aren’t you?” The way she talked to the reptile, as if it were a puppy, was more than a bit off putting. “A real guard…” Alice paused for a moment, tilting her head to the side a bit, examining the animal crawling all over the bottle. “Lizard?” The lizard flicked its tongue out at her, as if in conformation. “Will, you dummy.”

“Alice, to be fair, this isn’t the worst thing I’ve seen djinn do,” Cyrus said, walking over and kneeling down next to Alice. “Hello Elizabeth, I’m Cyrus.” He held out his fingers to the animal and she shook hands, or claws, or whatever it was, with the former genie. “Alice has told me all about you. I hope you don’t mind, but we’re going to have to take Will with us.”

The lizard looked to Anastasia and cocked its head, as if to ask a question.

“Don’t worry about her,” Alice said. “We’re keeping an eye on her and she’s not trying to kill us anymore.” Of course Alice had to stop and reassure the lizard that she was of no threat. It must have worked though because it scampered off the bottle and up Alice’s arm, onto her shoulder. “Would you like to come with us?” The lizard flicked its tongue.

“I take it we have a new companion then,” Cyrus said, picking up the bottle.

“Need I remind you that we’re up against Jafar and not running a careless genie victim rescue?” she said, eying the pair of them with not an insignificant amount of disbelief. It was going to be difficult enough with the four of them, and now they were all for adding somebody else into their group. She knew she sounded cruel, but she was only thinking logically. From what Alice told Cyrus, and then Cyrus told her, about the young woman pickpocketing the Tweedles, Lizard would probably be a useful asset as a human. Less so as an actual lizard.

“She kept you from getting the bottle, I think she’s going to be more useful than you give her credit for,” Alice said, walking by her and into the street. “Besides, she knows the hedge maze better than anybody and she wants to come with us.”

“Fine,” she said, following her and her boyfriend. “But just tell her she doesn’t need to hiss at me.”

“You do realize she can hear you and she’s only doing that because the last time she saw you, you threatened to behead us?”

Anastasia sighed. It was one thing to gain Cyrus’ partial trust. Evidently gaining that of Alice or her people was going to be another story entirely. “And I’m sorry for that. And for everything else I’ve done while I was Queen. I was a rotten ruler and my subjects deserved better.” She almost couldn’t believe she was apologizing to a lizard.

Lizard narrowed her eyes at her, appraising her statement, then flicked her tongue again in what was apparently going to be a universal gesture of approval.

“We should probably get going,” Cyrus said, looking at the main street, still filled with partygoers. “And Anastasia, you should take this.” He held out the bottle to her and upon noting the incredulous look his girlfriend gave him, added, “I have no desire to be a genie’s master and you and Elizabeth have already used three wishes, and I can think of no one more qualified.”

She couldn’t help but smile at Cyrus as she gently took the bottle from him. It was small, or maybe not so small, but it meant that at least somebody believed that she could make a change. And she would. They would save Wonderland and she would work to make it better for its people. 


	5. If I Never See Lace Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** *Paraphrased, multiple requests* Cylice Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could see them pulling a Jim and Pam. Like, if we don’t get a canon wedding, I’m going to assume they pull a Jim and Pam.

**Prompt:** *Paraphrased, multiple requests* Cylice Wedding

**Notes:** I could see them pulling a Jim and Pam. Like, if we don’t get a canon wedding, I’m going to assume they pull a Jim and Pam.

“I never knew how much work went into planning a wedding,” Alice said, her voice muffled by blankets. She did not so much flop onto the bed, as flopping would have implied some sort of conscious effort on her part, so much as her body gave up on any semblance of standing as soon as she reached a point where she was not in danger of smashing her face on the floor.

They didn’t even have anything fancy in mind, just friends and family having a nice afternoon, but even that was unnecessarily complicated. First there was finding a suitable day, which was far more difficult than it sounded. They were reasonably sure they wanted a spring wedding, but spring weather was unpredictable, even more so in Wonderland, and picking a date for an outdoor wedding was difficult enough without the Rabbit breathing down their necks about timing.

This was further complicated by the fact that they still had yet to figure out where they were getting married. She and Cyrus were beginning to realize that they had a rather skewed view of the line between fun and exciting and likely to leave half the people they invited in mortal danger before the wedding even started. In order to have a more accurate view of the situation, they’d started dragging Will along with them whenever they looked at possible locations. If they had to save him more than twice, they decided the venue as probably a bad idea. She was still slightly put out by the Fire Swamp being taken off the list. The willow wisps were beautiful in spring and there would be enough people so that the giant rats would leave them well enough alone.

They thought that the guest list would at least be easy. It was. But then everybody they invited had to give their input on how things were being handled, where, when, decorations, other guests, practically everything. And they still had to go through the labor of inviting her family. Which meant talking to Sarah because as much as she would like to just ask her father and Millie to come, there was no getting around the fact that Sarah was now a part of their lives.

And then she made the mistake of asking Anastasia for help finding a dress. After this afternoon, she never wanted to see another dress again. Or white. Or Anastasia.

“I swear, she’s trying to live vicariously through me,” she said as he laid down beside her and put a hand on her back. “and if I never see lace again…”

“Alice relax,” he said, rubbing her back. “You’ll be perfect, no matter what.” Cyrus sounded just as tired as she did. She wasn’t surprised. He’d spent all day dealing with the Rabbit after all and while the White Rabbit was more of a father to her than her actual father, he was, to put it mildly, a bit pedantic. Given the sheer number of questions he’d asked and details needed, they were already questioning the wisdom of having the Rabbit officiate.

“There has to be an easier way to do this,” she said. “I feel like I can’t talk to anybody about anything without them asking me how things are coming long and when I say that I honestly have no idea…”

“They look at you like you’ve transformed into a roc and then try to tell you exactly what you should be doing,” he said, “and there’s no polite way to tell them that while the boiling sea is lovely this time of year, it’s not a place we would consider, and so you have to listen to them going on about the whirlpools and the sunsets…”

“When you’ve already seen them too close for comfort yourself,” she said. “And the flowers…did Mrs. Rabbit start talking at you about flowers?”

“She may have mentioned something about wild carrots,” he said. She probably said a lot of things about wild carrots. “It’s of no consequence though. The most important thing has already been sorted out. We’re getting married, and that’s all that matters.”

“I know,” she said, rolling over and kissing his cheek. “It would be nice not to have to worry about all the other stuff though…” her voice trailed off as she had a thought. All either of them really cared about was that they were together. There was no reason to let all of these little details make what should have been a wonderful day into a never ending source of stress. “Cyrus, how long do you think it would take for Mr. Rabbit to get to the meadow with the starfield?” It was still summer, only barely, but it was, if they were lucky, they could catch one of the last starfalls of the season.

“I don’t know, maybe half an hour, why?” he replied. “Alice, are you thinking what I think you’re thinking?”

“If you’re willing, I’m not just thinking it,” she said. “All we really need is a nice, simple wedding. This would mean no stress, no worrying, and no listening to ridiculous suggestions. And if we decide that we still want to go through the whole fanfare later, it’ll just be planning a party for friends and family, which would still be work, but we wouldn’t have to worry about it as much because we’ve already gotten what we want. We don’t have to if you don’t want to but I was just thinking…”

“Yes,” he said, cutting her off with a kiss. “I love you Alice and it doesn’t matter to me how we go about getting married, so long as we’re together.”

“Fantastic,” she said, hopping off the bed with considerably more energy than when she’d fallen upon it.

“There’s a grapevine about half way to the meadow,” he said, following her lead. “If we leave now, even with the detour to send Mr. Rabbit the message, we can be there by sunset.”

“This is going to be perfect,” she said as he wrapped her up in a joyful embrace. “All we ever wished for.”


	6. Just Call the Men in Tights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russel Wilson knew there was a problem with the stereo when he bough the car. What he didn't know was what exactly or how severe the problem was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin Hood: Men in Tights is an artistic masterpiece. Let nobody tell you otherwise. Also, because Will’s rotten luck is hilarious to me.

Russell Wilson knew there was a problem with the stereo when he bought the car. The used car salesman told him there was a problem with the stereo when he paid for it. He didn’t think anything of it, he didn’t even test drive the damn thing. He just knew that he needed a car and this was the cheapest one he could find and if the biggest thing wrong with it was that there was a problem with the stereo, then he could live with it. What he didn’t know was what exactly that problem was.

Whatever jackass owned this car before he did got a CD stuck in the CD player, with no hope of getting it back out, and messed up the stereo so badly that it could not be turned off. After the horrific drive home, he thought he might be able to get it fixed, but it cost more to get the CD out of the car than the car was likely worth. He’d tried to take it out himself. He’d just made the problem worse as it was now stuck on one song. So he just had to learn to live with Robin Hood: Men in Tights.

He tried not to drive unless he had to as pulling up to the bar with, “We’re men, men in tights,” blasting on the radio was less than respectable. He didn’t have much dignity, but he treasured what he had left.  Besides, it made it easier for Sherriff Graham to tell when he was parked illegally.

He told himself that the source of his annoyance was that his car stereo was stuck on a single song, but he’d had to listen to annoying music on repeat before. There was just something about this particular song that set him off. He couldn’t stand to hear another word of Will Scarlet O’Hara and Robin Hood singing about their tights.

Rusty told himself that it was just annoying, but he couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable with it. Almost guilty. But that was ridiculous. It was a dumb song from a dumb movie about Robin Hood. He hadn’t even seen it. He shouldn’t be so bothered by it. Yet without fail, he walked down to Granny’s, no matter the weather, rather than driving.

The moments of nostalgia were worse though. He’d catch himself humming along for a few bars, without the usual feelings of irritation. Then one night he’d had a bit too much to drink. He sat in the parking lot, that damn song playing loud as ever, and the next thing he knew, he was singing right along with every word.

“We’re men. We’re men in tights,  _tight_  tights. We’re always on guard defending the people’s rights. When you’re in a fix, just call for the men in tights!” In the time before the song looped back over, he turned to the passenger seat and said, “God Alan, why couldn’t you write anything like that?” It took him a moment to realize that there was no cheerful bard sitting next to him. Once he did, he took the keys out of the ignition and stared at the steering wheel, unable to really understand what had just happened.

He told himself that it was the beer and the damn Robin Hood song getting into his head. He didn’t really know anybody named Alan-a-Dale or Little John or Will Scarlet or Much or Friar Tuck. They weren’t real people.

Yet first thing the next morning, he had a For Sale sign taped to the back window.  


	7. Sledding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Writing Challenge 7 - Prompt: Sledding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Wizard things in this fandom? Hella yes more Wizard things in this fandom

“Odds Will! What were you thinking? Stealing from the Red Queen?” Lizard turned and looked over her shoulder, then, satisfied that for a moment, there was nothing behind her but snow and woods, stopped running. “What put that  _harebrained_ idea into your head? And how did you talk me into it?”

“I’ll admit it wasn’t my brightest idea,” he said, leaning against a tree to catch his breath, “but this scepter,” he gestured to the bag at his side, “is gonna pay off all my debt to the caterpillar, then with what’s left over, I’m gonna buy my own private island in the middle of nowhere where nobody can bother me and I’m just gonna roll in a pile of money.” It didn’t hurt that losing the ruby and gold monstrosity would piss off the Queen, but he wasn’t about to admit to politically motivated theft. Not again anyway.

“It’s gonna be too hot to sell for a good price for a long time,” she replied, looking back over her shoulder again at the sound of soldiers’ snow-muffled footsteps before taking off running again.

He wished he hadn’t gotten Lizard mixed up in this, but he needed a partner and he hadn’t a second thought as to the best person for the job. He hadn’t even considered anyone else. She was clever, quick on her feet, had a quite frankly, impressive even for a gardener knowledge of the hedge maze, and she just had this way about her when she left a crowd with someone else’s wallet in her hand.

He took off after her, dodging around trees and slogging through the snow. They thought that the Tulgey Wood was their best chance at escape, but there was no way to cover their tracks and neither of them knew the wood well enough to find a good hiding place on short notice. All they could do was run and hope that the Red Queen was still in the business of hiring incredibly stupid people as soldiers.

“Nargals!” Lizard said as the tree line melted away before them and revealed a sheer cliff face.

“Bloody Hell,” he said, skidding to a stop beside her. He looked down, there was a path down the cliff, but with the snow and ice, there was no way down without breaking their necks slipping.

“I can’t believe this…our heads are going to decorate the maze…”

He looked around, his head whipping from side to side, but saw nothing but snow and trees and open air. And half a fallen tree, just the perfect size for a make-shift sled.

“Liz…” he said.

“…if we’re quiet we can double back through the trees and…”

“Liz.”

“…But there’s no leaves for cover…”

“ _Lizard_.”

“What?”

“See that bit of a log over there?” Will said, gesturing to the log in question. “Help me move it over here.”

“What are we gonna do with it?” she asked, cocking an eyebrow in annoyance.

“We’re gonna sit on it and slide down the path without breaking our necks on the ice,” he said, walking over to the log.

“What.”

“We do it all the time back home.” He didn’t feel like mentioning that it was on actual sleds and not down steep mountain trails would be productive. “It’s perfectly safe.” Nor was the fact that this was the opposite of safe.

“Will you’re a terrible liar. Do you even think you know what you’re doing?”

“Absolutely not,” he admitted, taking his end of the log. “But would you rather take your chances with me or with Tweedles Dumb and Dumber?” Lizard picked up the other end and helped him carry it over to the path. “All you gotta do is hold on tight and try not to scream.”

“When have I ever screamed at anything you’ve gotten me into?” she said, sitting down.

“Fair point,” he said, sitting down behind her. “Now, hold tight, this is either the best idea I’ve ever had or its gonna break our necks.” With that, he pushed off and they started to slide down the path.

The snow was uneven, the gravely ground showing through in patches, roots and larger rocks in others. The ungainly movement of the makeshift sled jerked him around like a sack of potatoes. In what was probably the worst decision he could have made, he let go of the sled with one hand and put his arm around Lizard to keep her from flying off.

They kept going faster. The wind and ice crystals kicked up by the sled tore at their faces. Every bump created greater certainty in Will’s mind that this was the opposite of his best idea.

Then he saw the rock and he knew for a fact that this was the opposite of his best idea. This damn thing couldn’t steer worth anything and it was headed straight for a massive rock in the path. He had just enough time to scream, “Bloody Hell,” before the sled hit the rock and they were catapulted forwards.

He held Lizard tighter as they twisted and tumbled thought the air. He shut his eyes tight and could only hope that they landed on something other than rocks. For once, his luck held out and they crashed into a snow bank.

“We survived,” Lizard said, her voice muffled by his coat.

“We bloody survived,” he said, rubbing her back. Then he noticed how light his bag was. “But at what bloody cost?” And just like that, his dream of rolling around on a pile of money went right out the window.

“You think we lost them?” she said, leaning back and checking over her shoulder.

“I think that’ll do it,” he said, still dazed enough to pay more attention to the snowflakes drifting around her face than to the thought of the guards.

She turned back towards him, grinning, and he felt an uncomfortably familiar rush of blood to his face. He told himself that it was a potential concussion and the cold. He didn’t have a heart, didn’t have proper feelings, and even if he did, Lizard was his friend. Besides, even if he did have a heart, and Lizard wasn’t just his friend, Will Scarlet most certainly did not blush.

**Author's Note:**

> Still taking prompts, so if anybody wants to toss one at me, go ahead! I'm game for pretty much anything.


End file.
